Attempt 2
by u salty bro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are thrown back in time after their final battle at the Valley of End. How will they cope with being 12 once again? Kinda Power-Wank. Overall a pretty generic time travel fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**So this whole chapter is pretty much just the ending of Naruto and Sasuke's fight scene in the Valley of the End. If you already know what happened you can pretty much just skip to the next chapter, because that's where the timey wimey wibbly wobbly stuff happens.**

 **Valley of the End (after defeating Kaguya)**

After hours of fighting, the Valley of the End lay in pieces, and the two's chakra was almost entirely spent. Not able to mold the remaining chakra into a jutsu, they resorted to simple taijutsu, their movement so slow a rookie genin would have ample time to dodge or parry.

" **Hang in there! It's not much, but I've finished infusing some chakra -!"**

Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's fist coated in the Kyuubi's red chakra.

"This is one of the abilities of the rinnegan." Sasuke informed Naruto.

Using his rinnegan, Sasuke absorbed the last of the Kyuubi's chakra, leaving Naruto on his knees. Charging his Chidori using the Kyuubi's chakra, he thought, ' _Now… now I can finally be alone.'_

"Farewell...my one and only...friend!" And with that, Sasuke charged at the slumped Naruto.

But at the last second Naruto moved himself to the side, and to the inside of Sasuke's guard, landing an uppercut on him, which sent him flying into a cliff.

"Over and… over and… over and over again! Just give up, and let me cut you down!" Sasuke's voice raising with each word spoken.

"Can't do that. 'Cuz I'm your one and only friend!" Naruto replied with a determined smile on his face.

Sasuke charged his Chidori, and Naruto stood looking up at his old comrade, waiting until the last moment in order for his jutsu to not be absorbed by the rinnegan.

One singular leaf drifted side to side, slowly falling into the broken valley. As soon as it hit the water, both shinobi tensed and jumped at each other.

The Chidori collided with the Rasengan and an explosion of light and energy moved outwards, decimating what remained of the Valley of the End.

Naruto awoke first, catching sight of the moon and the night sky above him. Looking to his side, Sasuke was still unconscious, and missing an arm. He then looked down at his own arm and noticed it was missing as well. For some reason though, he didn't feel any particular emotion because of that.

An hour later, Sasuke became conscious.

"You've finally come to, eh? As you can see if either of us moves too much, we'll bleed out and die."

"Why would you go that far? Why do all that just to get in my way? I gained the power to enter the darkness, and sever all bonds, and naturally, everyone's tried to cut their ties to me as well, at some point. But you... You've never attempted to cut me off.  
The only one who can handle all that hatred is me! Why do you keep involving yourself with me?"

"You already know, don't you? Now that your body can't move, your mouth sure is moving a lot."

"Just answer me!"

"'Cuz you're my friend. I was jealous because you were good at everything. So I made you my rival. You've been my goal. I had nothing, and I found a bond. I wanted to be strong and cool like you. That's why I kept chasing after you."

"It was the opposite. In reality, I was the one who was jealous of you. Because you had a strength that I didn't. You were always walking in front of me. Just like my late Big Brother."

"Where are we? Don't tell me this is really Heaven this time?"

"Looks like we fell asleep and slept until morning."

"We've failed to die again."

"Damn it! I still can't move! I was hoping to punch you hard and make you finally open your eyes!"

Sasuke laughed.

"W-What is it?"

"We're messed up like this, and you still wanna fight?"

"Damn right! No matter how many times it takes!"

Sasuked hmph'ed "I admit it."  
"I've lost."

"You idiot! This fight isn't about winning or losing! It's about punching a sulking friend, to make him snap out of it! That's what it's about! The real match that I want, comes after that!"

"If I die here, the long cycle of destiny the Sage of Six Paths mentioned will probably end as well. This is a kind of revolution too. You can release the Infinite Tsukuyomi after I'm dead, by transplanting my left eye into Kakashi or someone else. I'll put an end to myself."

"By dying? Don't think dying will settle this! If you're willing to die, then live and help me instead. What I want to do is to make all shinobi cooperate with each that definitely includes you! Just because you want that doesn't mean others will agree to it. Damn it! If you keep whining and sulking, I'll slug you again!"

"There's no guarantee I won't stand against you again."

"Then I'll stop you again! Besides, I know you're not going to do that kinda thing anymore."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! Haven't you figured it out yet?! Now that I think about it, you were always pretty stupid too."

"Shut up, you loser."  
' _I'll start knowing your pain and feelings too, Naruto.  
You never cut me off.  
You kept trying to get closer to my feelings.  
You never stopping calling me your friend.  
Even though I tried to sever those feelings myself.'_

With that, they both fell asleep.

 **A/ N**

 **So after Naruto and Sasuke talk, and they both fall unconscious, they are sent back in time. Basically I sent them back after the talk so that when they get there, Sasuke won't be bent on** **assassinating** **the Five Kage's. Cuz that'd be bad.**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with the first real chapter of this story. First off, thanks to the person who left a review! I'm surprised that on my first chapter I got a review, so that's encouraging, as well as the 7 favs and 9 follows! I'm amazed and gratified that there are already people interested in the story. Especially because** **this is my very first fanfiction. I would appreciate any constructive criticism that you guys have to offer. It's probably not very good, and I would like to improve my writing so... here I am! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

 **Naruto**

Naruto awoke with a start. Gasping, he sat up and looked around, wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. Controlling his breathing, he noticed a couple things. The first of those was that he was in his old apartment. He hadn't been in his old apartment for a good amount of time, seeing as it had been destroyed by Nagato in his invasion.

Looking around his bedroom, memories of his past abusement by the citizens of Konoha came flooding into his mind. He remembered how every year on the day of the Kyuubi Festival mobs of angry and drunk people came to his door with makeshift weapons, threatening his life.

With a frown on his face, he got up and walked around his old room. That was when he noticed the second thing. Everything was tall. Or rather, he was short. The bottom of the window in his room was about shoulder level with him, which was a weird experience for the teen. Looking outside the window at the town he saw people smiling and conversing with others in a cheerful manner, as if they weren't in the aftermath of the 4th Great Shinobi War.

Then, he noticed the third thing. The Hokage Monument. It only had FOUR faces. Baa-chan's wasn't there!

 _'Kurama, what the hell is going on right now?'_

 _ **…**_

 _'Kurama?'_

 _ **'Five more minutes….' the bijuu grumbled.**_

 _'KURAMA!' he mentally shouted_

 _ **'Agh! I'm up! What do you want kit?'**_

 _'Why is there only four faces on the Hokage Monument? Why am I so short? And why am I in my old apartment?!'_

 _ **'Hmmm…. Well, I'd say we're in a genjutsu.'**_

 _"KAI!" Seeing no change in his surroundings he turned his intention inwards to the kyuubi._

 _ **'So we traveled back in time.'**_

 _'... Come again?'_

 _ **'We traveled back in time.' He said with a smirk on his face. 'My guess is that it is sometime before the chunin exams.'**_

 _'What? How is that possible?'_

 _ **'You're asking the wrong bijuu.'**_

 _'Troublesome' Naruto thought._

Shikamaru sneezed.

 _'Wait, if I traveled back in time. And it's before the chunin exams... does that mean that Old Man Hokage is still alive?' asked Naruto, his voice filled with hope._

 _ **'Probably. I'm taking another nap.'**_

Naruto muttered something that sounded like 'lazy overgrown fox' before checking his wardrobe. In it was his old orange and blue jumpsuit that he used to wear.

 _'Wow why did I ever wear this? ... Oh yeah, cuz I wasn't sold anything else. Oh well'_

Naruto reluctantly threw it on and went out into the kitchen to look in the fridge, which had spoiled milk and water. In the cupboard was instant ramen. Nothing else, just ramen. _'Figures'_ He thought. He made a mental note to go shopping later. Throwing out the milk, he took the water and used some of it to warm up some of the ramen.

While waiting for the ramen, he thought about his situation.

 _'Right now , I'm around 12 years old. In order to not arouse suspicion, I need to only do what I can do right now. That may or may not include the Shadow Clone jutsu. I wonder if anyone else came back with me. The most likely person would be Sasuke, considering that he was right next to me when I blacked out in the Valley of the End. I'll find out today.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by his timer letting him know that his ramen was done.

"Itadakimasu!" He shouted enthusiastically to no one.

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke jerked up quickly with cold sweat covering his face and back.

"Ughhhhh What the hell…" he muttered.

With a massive headache and an aching left eye, he shakily got up and stumbled his way to the window, throwing the blinds open and letting light flood into his room. He looked out upon Konoha, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the stone faces of the Hokage Monument. More specifically, it's lack of said faces.

'How is that possible?'

Deciding to ponder the question later, he went to his wardrobe, which held blue shirts and white shorts. Confused, he got dressed and went to the kitchen to make himself some food.

 _'Last thing I remember is talking with Naruto and deciding not to kill the Five Kage. Then, I fell unconscious. One would assume that I would be placed in a hospital, or a jail after my betrayal and everything proceeding the Sound Four. It's the last thing I would expect to be placed in my clan's compound with my arm intact. Not too mention, wasn't Konoha destroyed by Pain while I was away?'_

While eating his breakfast he came to the conclusion that he was either under a genjutsu or he had traveled back in time. However after examining his surroundings and his arm with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and seeing no genjutsu, he decided it was the probably the latter. Checking his calendar, he noticed it was the day of his genin graduation.

Any trace of doubt vanished when he left his apartment and got smiles and greetings of 'Uchiha-sama' instead of the disgusted scowls and insults he had expected after abandoning the village.

Deciding to head to the Academy, he leapt onto the rooftops and took off.

Arriving at the Academy and heading into his classroom he caught sight of his class… five years younger than he had last seen them.

Forcing down a feeling of nostalgia from seeing his old class untouched by the horrors of war, he took his seat by the window that he used to sit at. Immediately he was surrounded by fangirls.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, the entirety of the Akatsuki and Madara were preferable to the abomination that was fangirls. He had probably suffered more mental trauma from them then from his late Elder Brother, Itachi.

 _'Wait, Itachi! If I really travelled back in time, then Itachi should still be alive! He doesn't have to die this time around!' Sasuke realised with a dumb grin on his face._

Lost in his stupor, he didn't realise that a certain blond ninja (or at least, soon to be ninja) strolling up to where he was sitting.

"Wow, who knew the teme could smile!" Naruto said with his trademark grin in an overly loud voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up at the blonde, not knowing whether he came from the future like he did or if he was alone in his trip to the past.

"Did you come back too?" Sasuke asked, not very well concealing the hope in his voice, which was rather uncharacteristic for the Sasuke-kun his fangirls knew.

In response, Naruto twisted his finger in his ear and shouted "Huh?" with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke sighed and said "Nevermind", all hope of having a comrade in this… this... _thing_ lost.

"Hah! Got you! Of COURSE I came back. You wouldn't expect me to miss all the fun would you?" Naruto asked with only Naruto could make.

Sasuke's eyes brightened and he smiled as well, pushing the fangirls' screams of delight in seeing their 'Sasuke-kun' smile to the back of his mind.

"Talk later?" Sauske asked, tiliting his head to the fangirls around him.

Catching his meaning, Naruto nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called from the front of the class.

As Sasuke walked to Iruka, the pink haired banshee called Sakura screamed, "You can do it Sasuke!" Not to be outdone, the blonde she-devil known as Ino cheered, "Sasuke! Sasuke! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!". A chain reaction of fangirls showing their support for Sasuke-kun started and went on for about 15 minutes looping back around to Sakura once or twice. His results on the actual test did nothing to hinder this.

Sasuke performed the shuriken, taijutsu, and ninjutsu test flawlessly, passing with the highest grade in the class so far and earning the monomer Rookie of the Year.

"Good job Sasuke. Next: Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said slowly with a slight cringe, unnoticeable to all but Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto walked to the front to perform his tests, eliciting an exact opposite response from the crowd.

'Hmph. I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'll get the same grade as the teme! What kind of future Hokage can't pass the genin test at 17 years old?'

'Kit. You need to fail your test.'

'What?! No way! This is my chance to gain some respect early on!'

'You don't know the shadow clone yet. Or at least, you shouldn't. If you start using it without having the excuse of the Forbidden Scroll, you'll be questioned. By failing and getting the scroll again, not only will you be able to freely use the shadow clone, but you can also learn another forbidden jutsu.'

'Actually… that's not a bad idea. It sucks that I have to do this, although if I didn't I might not be in the same team as last time…'

'Exactly. Now do your worst!' the Kyuubi said with a smirk.

During his test he passed the shuriken test, barely. He took extra care to be sloppy in his taijutsu, managing to pass the taijutsu section with a just below average grade because of his speed and strength, but he failed the ninjutsu part of the test. More specifically, the bunshin. Which he probably still couldn't do regardless.

Then there was the written test. He didn't have to try to fail that one.

"You failed, Naruto." Iruka said with a disappointed look. _'If only he had tried harder.'_

"Aw come on Iruka. He made the bunshin this time at least." Mizuki said.

"It looked dead. You couldn't fool a civilian with that. I'm sorry Naruto but I can't pass you this time. Try again next year." Iruka said. It hurt him to tell Naruto that he failed but it as far as he was concerned, it was for his own good.

Naruto pretended to sulk away while the rest of the class laughed at him. The only one not joining in was Sasuke. He looked rather irritated.

"Why? Why did you fail? We both know you are better than almost everyone in this room, approaching even the likes of me." Sasuke asked, still a bit salty at the results of the battle from yesterday. Or rather, five years from now.

Ignoring the jab at his skill level in comparison with Sasuke, he replied. "The first time around, Mizuki told me I could still graduate if I took the Forbidden Scroll from Old Man Hokage's office. That was how I learned the kage bunshin. If I don't do the same thing again, I won't be able to do the kage bunshin without raising a few eyebrows." Naruto explained.

"Hmph. That's not a bad plan. I'm surprised you came up with that." Sasuke said, genuinely impressed.

"Heh… er… it was Kurama's idea…" Naruto said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Figures… There was no way a dobe like you could have that amount of foresight."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

They looked at each other for a moment, then laughed together. A couple of people around them gave the two a weird look.

After everyone had taken the test, Iruka told the graduates to meet back tomorrow at nine in the morning.

After Naruto had sulked for a bit, Mizuki approached him.

"Hey. I'll let you in on a little secret. You can still graduate!" He said in a hushed voice. 'Sucker' he thought as he saw the boy's eyes widen.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked, hoping he sounded ignorant and childish.

"Here's what you do…"

 **Forest Surrounding Konoha**

"Alright. I got the scroll. I already have the kage bunshin down, so let's look at the next one." He said aloud, all though there was no one around to hear him.

"Soulbane…" he muttered.

 _'It's a genjutsu that turns friends into enemies! Genjutsu is my weakest spot right now, so it might not be a bad idea to learn this.'_

 _ **'Weakest** **s**_ ** _pot?'_ the Kyuubi asked with a snort.** _ **'You don't know the first thing about genjutsu. You can barely dispel one.'**_

 _'Ah shut up. With this I won't need any others!'_ Naruto thought with a triumphant grin.

 **\- 3 Hours Later -**

Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke.

"There you are! What are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Huh? Oh! I learned a jutsu from here! I can graduate now right? That's how it works, right?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"What? No. Where did you hear that from?" Iruka questioned with a frown.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said.

Iruka sensed multiple kunai coming toward the two and pushed Naruto out of the way.

"I see. So that's how it is." Iruka said.

"Naruto. Hand over the scroll. Iruka is afraid of you having it." Mizuki said in a low voice.

Naruto widened his eyes and looked at Iruka with a questioning face.

"That isn't true Naruto. Mizuki just wants to use you for his own goals. He's lying!"

"Hah! Hey Naruto. Do you want to know who's really lying to you? Why everyone calls you demon?"

"Mizuki, you can't do that! It's an S-Class secret!"

"Does it look like I care?! Naruto, the reason everyone calls you demon, is because you are one! Twelve years ago, the Nine-Tailed-Demon Fox attacked the village. And the Yondaime put him inside of you! In other words, you are the demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village!"

"I know." He simply stated.

"What? How? Whatever. It doens't matter now. Die, demon!" and with that, Mizuki flung his Fuma Shuriken at Naruto.

"Run Naruto!"

"Nah, I don't think I will." he said.

He sidestepped the Fuma Shuriken, already preparing his chakra.

Performing the jutsu, he filled the clearing with hundreds of Naruto's.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "H-h-how?" He wondered aloud, just in time to be clobbered.

 **\- 30 minutes and a good beating later -**

An uninjured Naruto stood over an unconscious Mizuki.

With a grin, Naruto said, "Sorry, I kinda got carried away."

Iruka just shook his head. "Come here for a minute."

Naruto made his way to where his sensei was.

"Close your eyes."

With his eyes closed, he felt a hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead.

Opening his eyes, he heard Iruka say, "Congratulations, you graduate! And to celebrate, we're going out for some ramen!"

Naruto then tackled his sensei in a bear hug.

Enjoying the moment, Iruka thought, _'Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a genin. Although I suppose if I told you that now it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later. Over ramen.'_

 **A/N**

 **There you go! Please review and tell me anything that I can do better to improve my writing ability. I'm aware that this is a very generic story, but like I said I'm trying to improve my writing ability before I try anything that could be interesting, which could let people down.  
For people wondering when I will be updating, as long as I'm motivated and interested in the story, I'll try to update around once a week at least, all though I will be gone in the Virgin Islands scuba diving for three weeks during July. The reason that I updated so quickly from the last chapter was because it wasn't really a chapter, more of a prologue. So yeah. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobi Academy, 8:00**

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the classroom to an earful of excited and anxious chatter among the fresh genin. Little did they know, some of them would be sent back to the academy to do another year.

Sasuke and Naruto took their seat right as Iruka appeared at the front of the class in a cloud of smoke. Looking around, he smiled with pride in his eyes, before beginning his speech.

"Hello everyone! Today is the day that you are assigned your genin team! You will be in groups of three or four, and your sensei will be a jonin that will guide you through your years until you are a chunin, and sometimes longer!", Iruka announced. For once, everyone was actually listening to him. "Don't think that you can relax now that you're out of the academy. Some of you may be sent back by your instructor. Others may lose their teammates on the battlefield. Some of you will, regrettably, not make it out alive. But it is our duty to protect the citizens of Konoha until death. We must be prepared to give our lives to protect Konohagakure!" He paused for a moment to let the message sink in before continuing. "So without further delay, I will announce your team number, the genin on the team, and the jonin instructor, in that order. " Iruka announced.

"Team One. Consisting of…" Iruka said.

Tuning him out, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What should we do about Sakura? We know she's going to be on our team. We can take care of ourselves, but she is our weak link right now. How can we make her stronger?" He asked.

"Hn. We need to make her motivated. Otherwise she won't take it seriously." Sasuke stated.

"Hmmm... Oh, I got an idea! What if we cast a genjutsu where we and Kakashi die? Then, we release it and tell her that could happen to us if she doesn't get stronger."

"That's a little overkill, but I don't have a better idea…" Sasuke said, trailing off at the end.

"So…" Naruto prompted.

"Fine." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Genjutsu it is!" Naruto exclaimed. "Although you should cast it. I'm terrible at genjutsu…"

"I know." Sasuke said shortly.

Their talking was interrupted by their team number being called out.

"Team Seven. Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka started.

Ino and Sakura's eyes both widened in hope when they heard his name. Naruto saw this and couldn't but laugh, playing it off as a cough.

"... Haruno Sakura…" He continued.

"YES!" Said girl practically screamed. Ino looked like she was about to cry.

"... and Uzumaki Naruto."

"NO!" Sakura yelled. "I have to be with THAT baka?!"

Naruto still marveled at how quick a girl's emotions can take a 180. One second, they're so happy they think it's the best day of their lives, and the next, their lives are forever ruined.

Ino was smirking at Sakura's reaction "Have fun with the dead last." She was still sad that she wasn't on Sasuke's team, but at least she wasn't with the class clown.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Count yourselves lucky. He is a very well known jonin throughout the Elemental Nations."

Sakura widened her eyes, clearly surprised, but Naruto and Sasuke already knew the man was famous, especially his Sharingan. They got a couple jealous looks from other genin.

Iruka continued on. "Team Eight..."

 **Shinobi Academy, 9:00**

"And that concludes this year's graduate teams. I'm proud of you all. " Iruka said. "Your Jounin instructor will be here shortly. When they arrive, they will give you further instructions. It was an honor teaching you. Thank you." Iruka disappeared in puff of smoke.

About five minutes after he had disappeared, the first jounin instructor, Kurenai, arrived.

"Team Eight?" she called out. "Hinata, Kiba, and Shoji?"

The students she mentioned made their way up to the front of the room, and after a moment of talking, they walked out the door.

 **Shinobi Academy, 10:00**

There were only six teams left at this point.

They all looked immensely bored and a bit anxious, all though most of that had been worn down by the long wait. About half of the room was sleeping (or trying to) at the moment. Sakura was talking with Ino.

Although it was more arguing then talking. Likely about Sasuke, although it was too far to hear.

Naruto and Sasuke simply sat in a comfortable silence. They had far more patience than the rest of the genin.

 **Shinobi Academy, 11:00**

There were two teams left, Team 10 and Team Seven. Asuma arrived, already lighting a cigarette, ignoring the no smoking rule inside the building.

"Finally." Chorused Ino and Choji in unison. Shikamaru would've joined in as well, but he was asleep.

"Sorry about that. Want to have lunch and get to know each other?"

The three remaining graduates watched as the team left and collectively sighed.

 **Shinobi Academy, 12:00**

After watching the three's interaction for a good 20 minutes, Kakashi slid the door to the side, poking his head into the room.

He let the eraser fall on to his head, sending up a plume of chalk dust.

Naruto burst out laughing, and Sasuke fought to suppress a grin that threatened to show on his face. Sakura looked surprised for a moment, before the scowl on her face returned.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled, clearly irritated at her teacher for arriving three hours late.

"Sorry. I crossed a black cat, and had to take the long route around town." He lied easily.

Sasuke scoffed, and Naruto said "Bullshit. You were mourning your old teammates at the Memorial Stone."

Kakashi's one eye visibly widened at this. "H-how…?" At most times, Konoha's Copycat Shinobi was on guard to maintain his facade. In the presence of the rookie genin, however, he let it slip.

In answer, Naruto said "A shinobi never reveals his secrets!" ominously waggling his fingers about Kakashi's face.

"My first impression: I hate you all." He said shortly, and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

' _A fangirl, an uninterested prodigy (undoubtedly bent on revenge for Itachi), and a blatantly blunt idiot, dead last in the class. At first glance, they hate each other, but underneath, they have a sense of comradery. Or rather, the Uchiha and Minato's kid does. The fangirl is clearly left out of that. I'd say there's about a 50/50 chance of them passing.'_ Kakashi thought, only mildly uninterested in Team Seven. ' _Although I do wonder how he knew about the Memorial Stone. He doesn't look like the kind of kid to read a book on my past, and I would have sensed him if he was spying on me. Hmmm…. thoughts for another time.'_

His thoughts ran their course in only a second. Arriving on the roof of the Academy, he waited for the genin to arrive.

When they did, he asked them to introduce themselves.

"Why don't you go first, so we can see how it's done?" Sakura asked.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, although you may call me Kakashi-sensei. I like a lot things and I dislike a lot of things, although not as many as I like. Hobbies, I have a few. I have a dream, but that would only bore you, don't you think?" He said with an eye smile.

Sakura deadpanned. "That's not really what I had in mind…".

Naruto laughed.

"Alright then, I'll go first." Sakura said. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" she glanced at Sasuke with a blush. "I dislike…" She snapped her head around to glare at Naruto. "As for my hobbies…" She looked at Sasuke again with a giggle. "My dreams…" Once again looking at Sasuke, she squealed and lost herself in a daydream.

Kakashi sweatdropped. ' _That wasn't much better…'_

Next was Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like hanging out with Sasuke-teme and my other friends, the food of gods; ramen, pranking, and meeting new people!"

' _Okay, he seems pretty normal so far, although from the reports I received from the Academy, he and Sasuke hated each other.'_ Kakashi though _._

"I dislike _fangirls_ , people who don't try to talk their problems out first, people who are like the Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya, and Obito before he saw the error of his ways."

' _Wait what? The FUCK?! Did he say Obito? He didn't do anything wrong! How the hell does he even know about him anyways? And who the hell are the Akatsuki and Kaguya?'_

"My hobbies include training, such as my wind affinity and the Kyuubi's chakra. I also love competing with others and making violent people open their eyes.

' _So he knows his affinity already. Impressive. The kyuubi's chakra? Does he mean to say that he already can control some of the demon's malicious chakra?'_

"My dream is to accomplish world peace. If such a thing as true peace exists, I will seize it."

' _He seems like a morally sound guy, although I have many things to ask him about.'_

"Next you, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my one true friend, Naruto, my brother Itachi, and tomatoes. Don't forget the tomatoes. I dislike fangirls, power hungry and vengant people, and people who are late." He put extra emphasis on the late part.

Kakashi winced.

"As for hobbies, I enjoy training, annoying Naruto, and showing off my skills." He said with a smile. "My ambitions are exposing the Sandaime, executing Danzo, and bringing back my Elder Brother. I also support the dobe in his goal." He finished.

"Thanks, teme!" The dobe in question said cheerfully.

Kakashi was more confused than he ever had been before. Stuff just didn't add up.

"Okay. I have a couple questions." he said.

"Shoot." Naruto replied.

"How the hell do you know who Obito is?" he asked with a frown. "And why do you say you didn't like him before he saw the error of his ways?"

"Oh. Well…" He said nervously shooting a glance towards Sasuke. Said boy shot him a couple hand signs. Naruto nodded, turning back to Kakashi.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe. It depends. Next question?" Naruto answered.

"Okay…. So then what did you mean by the Kyuubi's Chakra? Do you mean you can control some of it's chakra already?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

Kakashi sighed with relief. He was worried that the Kyuubi had started to take over Naruto or something to that effect.

"I can control all of it."

Kakashi's single eye widened. Naruto was many things, but subtle was never one of them.

"Although I wouldn't say 'control' is really the right word. Kurama and I are friends, so he lends me some chakra willingly whenever I need it, and sometimes we merge to what I call Kyuubi Mode."

Kakashi had to consciously close his mouth. Clearly doubtful, Kakashi said, "Show me.".

"Uhhh if I used it now then every shinobi in Konoha would probably think the Kyuubi came back.."

"Oh yeah. True." Kakashi replied, annoyed that he forgot about that.

"But you can use your Kamui. I can show you there." Naruto said.

"How?"

"Sasuke."

"How?" He asked again, turning his attention to the raven haired boy.

"By killing Itachi."

"He's dead?"

"No."

"... How?"

"Naruto, we should tell him. It's too late not to now."

"Yeah You're right." He agreed. "You want to or should I?"

"Go ahead."

Kakashi watched the whole thing happen with a look of confusion on his face. He felt left out of the loop. Looking at Sakura, he could tell that she felt the same way.

After swearing them to secrecy, Naruto then proceeded to tell them a general overview of what had happened after they had graduated the first time around, including Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Kaguya.

For what felt like the hundredth time today, the Jounin teacher sat in shock as the implications of what this meant sunk in. On one hand, it was completely outlandish and shouldn't by any means be possible. On the other, it would explain how they knew everything and how they were such great friends, despite hating each other in the Academy.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah, but use Kamui so we don't alert the rest of Konoha."

Using Kamui, Kakashi transported them all to a different dimension. Inside the dimension, they were standing on metal blocks surrounded by a black void. Sasuke formed his Perfect Susanoo and activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan. Naruto activated Six Path Sage mode, and then combined with Kurama to form the Kyuubi. He formed a Bijuu Bomb Rasenshuriken at the same time that Sasuke covered his Susanoo Arrow in black Amaterasu flames. They fired at each other, and the two projectiles collided, creating a large explosion. The shockwave sent out from it threatened to push the two bystanders back, even 500 metres away from the actual explosion sight.

Needless to say, Kakashi was convinced they were telling the truth.

After deactivating their respective powers, the two shinobi made their way to where the awestruck spectators stood.

"Umm… you pass." Kakashi said shakily. He had seen many strong shinobi throughout his time as an ANBU Captain, but these two were on another level altogether.

"Awesome! Also, can we skip D Ranks? Cuz I am NOT finding that devil cat again." Naruto said with a shudder.

"Ditto." Sasuke agreed.

"I'll see what I can do." Kakashi said with a chuckle, reminiscing of his past encounters of said cat.

Later that evening, Uchiha Compound

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the front gates of the Uchiha Compound. In the pair's old timeline, Sasuke had not set foot in the grounds of the compound since the night of the massacre. Instead, he opted to use the massive funds of his family to move into an apartment.

However, this time around, he moved from his apartment back into the compound. They were in the area that most Uchiha used to train. And because of the Uchiha's stature, their secrets were well sought after. This lead to seals and protective measures being put up around the compound. For Naruto and Sasuke, it was the perfect place to train without being spied upon. That would lead to more than a few confused questions.

Because they haven't had much spare time in the past two days, they have not been able to test themselves and see if they retained all of their power from before the incident. If not, it was going to make things harder than they had allowed themselves to hope.

"So." Naruto began. "We don't know exactly what we can or can't do, although I can feel that my chakra reserves are not as high as they were before we came back. Even so, they are higher than I remember them being directly after graduating." He said, happy to not be set back as far as his first days as a genin. He was still 4x an average Kage.

"What about you, Sasuke?"

"Same as you, they aren't as high as before but higher than where they should have been right now. I think this has to do with what constitutes chakra." Sasuke said, nodding his head as if to confirm his own words.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke sighed. He forgot that, despite being one of the most powerful shinobi ever to grace the planet, Naruto was still about as ignorant as they come when it came to book smarts. "Chakra is one half mind and one half body. Because our minds are in the past, we have the same amount of chakra from that half. However, our bodies are that of genin. Or rather, mine is low chunin and yours is worse than a civilian. This is due to the fact that you're a midget." Sasuke concluded with a sagely nod.

Naruto frowned and punched him on the shoulder. Sasuke just laughed. After a moment, his laughter quieted and ceased. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, and by the time they spoke the sun had gone down.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Sasuke." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Naruto pouted. "Oh come one! Just when I thought we were making progress!" He said.

Sasuke just smiled and shook his head. He was happy for the first time since the massacre, and had come to peace with his family's death. Happiness was a nice feeling, one that Sasuke had forgotten.

Sasuke said, "We should check everything else to see if anything else has changed from before."

Naruto agreed.

Two Hours Later

"Is that everything?" Naruto asked, slightly exhausted from the past two hour's events.

Sasuke nodded. "I think so. We've gone through Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Chakra Nagashi, Fuiinjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, and Shurikenjutsu."

"Awesome." Naruto replied. As soon as the words left his mouth, a ball of light appeared in the middle of the field and shined outwards, illuminating the clearing, which was brightening by the second. Naruto and Sasuke had to shield their eyes against the powerful light.

Then, the light dimmed. And in it's place, the Rikudou Sennin.

"Six Paths Super Gramps!" Naruto said with a smile. Hagoromo chuckled at the name. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to explain to you what has occured since your fight at the Valley of the End. Put simply, I sent you back in time. This way, you can end the Fourth War before it begins, and save anyone that needs to be saved. You can correct your past mistakes and work towards a brighter future." He explained, pausing for a moment to let the knowledge sink in.

He then turned his attention towards Sasuke. "I know of your vengeful past. However, you seem different then you once were. Can I trust that you will not strive for revenge this time around?" Asked the Sage.

Without a moment's hesitation, he replied. "Yes. I have abandoned that way of thinking. Now that we are in the past, I can correct the mistakes that I made." Sasuke said, happy to be given a second chance.

"Good answer." The Sage of Six Paths said. "Now, I am going to give you a gift to help you out in your journey. I'm sure you've noticed. Your bodies are not quite on par with your minds. If you were to use large jutsu, your chakra coils could flood too quickly, and will cause damage to them. To fix this, I am going to force develop your chakra system, allowing your chakra reserves to climb back to where they were before the Valley of the End. This may hurt a bit." The Sage said with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. "Just say when and I'll start."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded in response. Neither wanted to be stuck with underdeveloped or damaged chakra coils, so they would have to endure the pain in order to get the gain, so to speak.

"Now." They said in unison.

Hagoromo flashed through the hand signs in a blur, and shouted "Yin-Yang Release: Forced Development" As he finished, he floated towards them and placed one hand on each of their chests. His hands glowed green, akin to an Iryo Jutsu.

A moment after this happened, Naruto felt a burning sensation flow from Hagoromo's hand throughout his body, spreading out. When the burning reached everywhere in his body, the pain increased tenfold. He let loose a scream, and it registered in the back of his mind that he could hear Sasuke screaming as well. He would have fallen if it wasn't for Hagoromo's hand keeping him steady. After what felt like years, the searing pain stopped, and Naruto dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and forced himself into a sitting position. He saw Sasuke still on the ground, wincing in the leftover pain from the development of their coils.

"You will likely be sore for the next couple of days. The feeling will cease when your body has gotten used to the enlarged pathways." He said.

After a couple minutes of rest and recovery, the pain in the two's coils had dampened down to an ache, and they could ignore it with relative ease. They both turned their attention back to the Sage, who said," Your reflexes and taijutsu are muscle memory. This muscle memory applies to your old body, but can cause coordination problems in your younger bodies. As for my second gift, I will alter your muscle memory with a lightning jutsu to fit your current body's specifications, as well as unconsciously allow you to add chakra to your movements, greatly boosting your speed, strength, and agility to around where it used to be. This should also fix the lack of nutrients that Naruto has received from eating only ramen."

Naruto frowned.

"I'll perform the jutsu now." He said. He forgot to mention whether it would hurt or not, causing the two shinobi to flinch in anticipation.

"Raiton: Neural Reprogramming"

As the words left his mouth, Naruto felt a tingling flood throughout his mind. It wasn't painful, it was… nice? It put him at ease. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

And then, all at once, the feeling stopped. He opened his eyes, and he felt taller and more fit, likely from the lack of a proper diet being removed. He could tell that it would be easier to dodge and attack now.

"Hey teme? How about a spar?" Naruto said.

"You're on!" He said with his usual smirk.

They both moved towards the center of the training grounds, and took their stances. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto activated his Six Paths Sage Mode, cloaking himself in chakra. His sense heightened, as well as his speed and agility.

They eyed each other, and suddenly flung at each other at speeds that even some jonin wouldn't be able to see. The two engaged in a fierce battle of taijutsu, Sasuke's Sharingan tracking every movement that Naruto made.

They exchanged attacks and parries with strength and form on par with a kage. No one, bar the Otsutsuki family and Madara, could go up against one of the two shinobi and come out on top.

The fight was mostly even. Naruto managed to score a few glancing strikes on Sasuke due to his sheer speed in the Six Paths Sage Mode. His senjutsu allowed him to sense where Sasuke was striking before his eyes could, immensely helping him defensively.

After a few minutes of even fighting, the two jumped back and began circling one another. Naruto summoned one of his Truthseeker Orbs and transformed it into a bo staff. Sasuke drew his sword and they charged once again.

Sasuke went for an overhead blow. Naruto blocked with his bo staff and sent a kick towards his opponent's torso. Sasuke jumped above the kick and sent a left roundhouse kick of his own towards Naruto's head. He ducked to avoid the kick, but Sasuke used momentum to continue the movement and the heel of his right foot slammed into Naruto's face, sending him flying.

Naruto recovered quickly, turning in midair to land facing Sasuke. He sent ten shuriken towards the raven haired boy. As the weapons left his hand, he was already forming hand seals.

"Shuriken kage bunshin!" He yelled. The ten shuriken he threw multiplied into one hundred, forcing Sasuke onto the defensive. He deflected all of the kunai with ease, which lay littered on the ground around him, sheening in the moonlight.

"Is that all you can do, Naruto?" Sasuke taunted, hoping to anger Naruto. The response he received surprised him.

"Bakuton Shuriken kage bunshin!" Naruto shouted, forming a single hand seal.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized the implications of Naruto's words. He jumped away from the kunai, barely making it in time. However, Naruto met him in the air, spinning forward and landing a hammer kick on the Uchiha. Sasuke was sent hurtling towards the ground. He landed back first, creating a crater and coughing up blood.

Hauling himself up, he wiped away the blood from his mouth, and said in a low voice,"Shinra Tensei."

Naruto was pulled towards the center of the jutsu. As he picked up speed, he activated a Rasengan, momentarily forgetting about the Rinnegan's ability to absorb Ninjutsu.

Sasuke smirked and did just that, landing a knee strike to Naruto stomach in the process. The strike force Naruto's momentum upwards and above Sasuke, allowing him to kick the blonde.

Said blonde turned in midair and threw a few shuriken, forcing Sasuke to lose the ability to follow up on his strikes. Naruto landed a few yards away, watching Sasuke. Then, his entire demeanor changed. He stood up a bit straighter and smiled at Sasuke.

"It looks like we're both back to where we were during the Fourth War." Naruto said

"Yeah." Sasuke said, standing up straighter and walking to Naruto, who started looking around him.

"Where'd Six Paths Super Gramps go?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"I think he left sometime during our spar." Sasuke said.

"Aww we never got to thank him for this stuff." Naruto pouted.

"I think he knows we appreciate it." Sasuke said with a smile. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat before we go to bed."

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime sat, looking at the jonin assembled before him. True to his way, Kakashi still was not here, an hour after he was supposed to show up. ' _I'm getting too old for this shit.'_

"I supposed we will have to start withou-" He was cut off by a puff of smoke. The root of that smoke was Kakashi himself.

"Yo. Am I late?" Kakashi said with a wave of his hand.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Sighing, the Sandaime said,"Yes, you are late. But no matter, you are currently present, so we may begin."

"Team 1, led by Yoritaka Gengyo. Pass or fail?" He asked

"Fail."

The Sandaime marked something on his paper before moving to the next team.

When he reached Team Seven he called out,"Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake. Pass or fail?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Kakashi had never passed a team before.

"Pass."

The jonin assembled in the room looked at him with wide eyes, not sure they heard him right. Everyone knew his track record when it came to genin teams.

The Sandaime looked at the students that he was passing. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke, he was genuinely surprised when _they_ of all people passed Kakashi's test on teamwork. "Did you say… pass?" asked the Sandaime.

"Yes." He answered.

Immediately the room burst into an excited chatter. ' _Finally, Kakashi is going to pass on his knowledge to the next generation. With his experience and tutelage, this team could possibly be the next Sannin!'_ they all thought.

If only they knew.

' _Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura. You are officially genin of Konohagakure. I expect great things from you three.'_ Thought the Hokage with a

smile playing across his lips.

 **A/N**

 **Yo. I'm back. Sorry I was gone for so long. Anyways here is the next chapter. Couple important things happened there. And next chapter we will start getting into some missions. I honestly have no idea where this story is going right now, so if anyone has any suggestions, I might entertain them. Also, my updating schedule is probably going to slow down because of school starting back up, but you can probably expect the next chapter sometime this week. Anyways, R &R, encouragement and constructive criticism are what make me right these. Cya next time!**


End file.
